His Dream Girl
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: After being let down time after time DH Smith is about to find the girl of his dreams. David Hart Smith/OC
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i realised that im writing only Nattie/Tyson so im gonna write one for the hottest one oh yeah i have a soft spot for Harry Smith but seriously its his smile i could just melt haha okayy so im not gonna creep you out any longer.

This is a Harry/OC cos personally i cant see him with a diva.

...

Harry Smith was the one and only son of the British bulldog Davey Boy Smith and only son of the Diana Hart no matter what though he knew somehow he was never gonna meet a woman like his mother, a woman who wasnt intimidated by his height or how naturally strong he was... but boy he is in for a shock.

"HARRY! DUDE HURRY UP NATTIE IS COMPLAINING! IM MORE AFRAID OF HER THAN YOU!" he heard his best friend bellow he laughed

"haha man your just afraid she will refuse to pleasure you!" he heard his other close friend John Hennigan otherwise known as john morrison say.

"coming and PLEASE dont talk like that man its disturbing" he said coming out of him hotel room with his bags the other two just laughed at him.

"c'mon baby bulldog we gotta hurry" john had said 'Baby Bulldog' was a name that most of the wwe superstars had called him considering his resemebelance to his father.

"FINALLY!"came Natties voice from the car "next time you lot complain to me about taking forever i swear ill slap you"

"kay babe what ever you say" T.J had said as he kissed her

Harry always felt left out when it was just the three of the which is one of the main reasons he asked John to travel and was glad when he accepted so far it had been a fun summer.

When thet had reached New York they had decided to go to a cafe as they where all hungry Nattie and T.J slid into one side and Harry and Morrison on the other, as they waited for the waiter they was talking about harry's love life unfortunately for Harry.

"So there was you and Barbie (Kelly Kelly)?" John ask suprised harry just nodded that relationship didnt last long...he was used as a bet. of course when Nattie found out Barbie and everyone in on the bet regretted it.

"He also had a long term relationship with mickie james" Nattie pionted out he saw John smirk impressed which made him laugh

"What happened? Mickie is a sweetheart" he asked

"She got released we both realised that it would be best for us to go our seperate ways" he explained, him and Mickie had been together for about 2 years just after he was used by Kelly Kelly

"Ahh" came Morrisons reply "Hows Bret?" he asked referring to the incident on monday.

Natties Harrys and T.J's face darkened "He's hurt and shook up bad" came Natties stern reply it was almost as if she was trying to keep in the fact she wanted to kill those rookies she liked justin gabriel but when he did that to her uncle she hoped for his sake she wouldnt see him. John had always known the Harts was a tight pack and if one was hurt you had another 50 to deal with like wrestle mania the superstars in the back watched as vince was manhandled most enjoyed it Morrison included. They then began to talk about the pay-per-view tonight Fatal 4-way and who they wanted to win, they all agreed on Rey for world heavyweight championship as Rey got along with everyone in the company and Randy Orton or John Cena for the Championship belt. They was discussing the divas match when they heard a soft voice which caught Harrys attention.

"Hi sorry for the wait my name is Katie-Lynn ill be you waitress this afternoon is there anything i can get you?" she asked with out looking up but when she did her eyes connected with Harrys, 'She's beautiful' he thought, she was about 5ft 6" and athletic shaped but with curves, harry loved girls with curves he always thought they where more attractive than stick thin girls, her hair was blonde and tied back with curled bangs hanging into her face which was flawless her skin was clear with a little tan and her eyes where a deep blue Harry knew he could get lost in she was wearing a little mascara and eyeliner to help them stand out more although Harry didnt think that was possible. Her lips were parted softly they had a soft pink tinge to them, her cheeks gathered a small blush as she realised who she was gawping at, she broke the eye contact and blushed as she realised the other superstars was looking amused at the two.

"I'll have a coffee and a bagel please" Nattie broke the silence John and T.J laughed just like her to ruin the moment but they knew it was to make harry feel more comfortable.

"ya know ill have the...burger chips and a coke please" John replied with a charming smile realising that it didnt affect her this made Harry feel more confident

"fatty" came Natties voice covered by a cough

"HEY i'll have you know that i train very hard to keep these abs the way they are" came Johns response

"Yeah but the way you eat they will be fat packs not six packs" Nattie argued back. It was always fun listening to these two argue.

"I'll have a Bacon Butty and a coffee please" T.J ordered with a slight smile

"and for you?" her soft voice ask looking at Harry who was blushing,

"ummmm i'll have a coffee and a bagel aswell please" she asked with a smile on his face making her blush,

"okay your drinks will be 5min and your meals will be about 10min well exept yours" she said looking at John who frowned and Nattie had to stick in

"Because your a fatty" she said making the waitress laugh and walk away

T.J kicked Harry under the table and laughed "Man your drooling" he exclaimed making Harry blush more than he was.

"Leave him alone she was pretty and not a Barbie doll and she even agreed with me" Nattie smile which made the whole table erupt in laughter a moment later a little boy and girl came up to them sporting a Hart Dynasty t-shirt and a John Morrison poster and looked up at the superstars.

"Excuse me mr and mrs hart dynasty and mr morrison please may we have a autograph?" came the small girls voice they looked at them and smiled then Harry had answered with a nod "yeah sure i dont see why not" the two little children's face lit up smiling brightly "who is it to?" he askes while signing the posters of the three they gave him,

"Sarah and Tommy" the little boy answered the little girl 'Sarah' looked at Nattie

"when im older i want to be like you because you are a good girl wrestler and verrrrry pretty" she blurted the boys looked at Nattie whos eyes welled

"aww thankyou" she said hugging the small girl "im very honoured" she then gave the poster of John morrison to him John had signed and reached into his bag and gave the two a pair of his sunglasses they smiled brighter than the sun. When they had signed the young childrens things their drinks had arrived and Katie-Lynn was smiling.

"it was so sweet what yolu did for those children" she said looking at them "theyre from the orphanage my mum owns i help out there when im not here or at university, they love to watch you when everyone else is playing with dolls or bikes them two sit and watch wrestling, and she wasnt lying she really does love you she thinks your super woman" she informed Nattie who looks touched "even when you where as they say the 'bad guys' they would sit still and watch all the time the only time they didnt want to watch is when you was against Jeff Hardy thats because they had met him once or twice and he was always sweet to them my mum is paying for martial arts lessons for them and seeing if they like it or not so far they love it." Katie-Lynn smiled as the 4 superstars looked at her amazed and a certain one looking like she was a angel she then caught his eye and and decided to put something out there "youve always been my favourite wrestler" she said with a wink she heard the others whistle lowly and she blushe realising she said it louder than intended.

"Why thankyou" Harry and said his blush was getting worse and worse but he refused to let this one go "and why would that be?" he asked curious he was use to people saying T.J or John but NEVER him.

Katie-lynn blushed "various reasons my papa was a huge fan of you dad he was born right near him and he brought me up to love watching your dad i went to as many signings and events i could growing up when my little sister was born we both loved to watch it even though she was about 3 then when the whole Hart foundation dissapeared we rarely watched but we travelled up to canada on some occasions to watch the stapede wrestling it influenced my sister to wrestle shes now black belt and when you appeared on wwe against carlito in England we both began to watch it all the time to see you wrestle then you dissapeared the reappeared and now you 2 are tag-team champs and plus...your cute" she explain and pushing that last bit out the others was amazed at how much she knew about the Harts and Harry, Harry smiled and looked at her,

"you coming tonight right?" he asked her she shook her head no.

"i gotta go to the orphanage but apparently Sarah and Tommy are allowed to watch it i think so ill be watching it by pay per view." she smiled Harry looked kinda dissapointed but happy she was watching. "cool" he said "when do you work at the orphanage?" he asked hoping she would be free soon and hoping also there would be no boy she bit her lip thinking mading Harry smile at her 'shes so cute' the others was eating by now and John had eaten Harrys bagel which he heard Nattie calling him for he didnt mind though at the moment.

"ummm tomorrow till 4 and all tuesday" she answered knowing it was right Harrys heart lept his hands bagan to sweat this was it he though he NEEDED to ask her okay here goes nothing "would you like to go to the movies with me?" he asked only just getting it out. Katie-Lynn blushed deeply and nodded.

"Sure" she answered seeing Harry smile her heart was beating 100mph "umm i might need you number though just incase" she said building that confidence to say that, Before she knew it she had his number and he had hers as she walked away she heard his cousin 'awww bless i told you she was a nice girl she looks after orphans' then she heard "Nattie you think EVERYONE is nice" but after that she was already in the kitchens with the chef looking at her with a smirk on his face "Oh shut it" she told him and walked back out to see that the superstars had left the cafe she couldnt help but feel somewhat upset but she knew she whould see Harry again tomorrow.

Okay this is kind of a two shot or three shot story i know im doing one im gonna try my hardest to update as much as possible tomorrow is my last exam so the stories would be updated more i apologise for taking my time exams happen to do that :/ but like i said please review because how am i supposed to know if you like it or hate it if you dont review pleaseeeee :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**2 months later...**

Harry had just got home from his tour in Australia and couldnt wait to sleep in his own bed. "Home!" he shouted when he got into his small florida home he heard tiny feet tapping as his puppy golden labrador came tumbleing through the hall "Heeeeey Tia hows my favourite girl doing?" Tia replied by licking his face all over. From the kitchen he could smell his favourite meal being cooked spaghetti bolenagse. He walked into the large kitchen and wrapped his arms around the figure at the stove and kissed her cheek. "Hey beautiful" he greeted affectionaltely. The fugure turned around and smiled at him the kissed his lips leaving her lips lingering on his for a few more minutes.

"Hey handsome... how was Australia?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"eh you know awesome but honestly it wouldve been better if you was there." he informed her with a cheeky grin.

"your lucky they let me move here and transfere universities or else id still be in New York" Harry laughed and kissed Katie-Lynn on the lips.

He missed this whenever he was away he missed kissing her and holding her but they both made a deal whenever she was on holidays from university she would travel with him...Which would be next week as her first time. She was nervous but exited she had met Harrys family and they had all got along with her and could see why Harry adored her so much.

Katie-Lynn had moved to Florida from New York since Harry lived in Florida he asked her if she would move in with him so then when he wasnt travelling he could be with her and they could spend time together. Although with Harry gone for the most of the week they spoke on the phone for countless of hours every night, Katie-Lynn had made new friend in Florida at University, she missed her old friends but they also spoke on the phone for ages.

"Well you dinner is almost done so go shower and get me you suitcase so i can put your clothes in the wash okay" she ordered him Harry smiled and couldnt help but wonder how he deserved someone so perfect and how she managed to change his mind about women.

"Yes ma'am" he said with a salute Katie-Lynn laughed and slapped his butt with a towel as he turned to walk away "i'll get you for that miss" he said but Katie-Lynn just laughed and turned to the stove to there meal. Tia was lay down on her bed looking at Katie-lynn with big eyes and nudged her food and water bowl Katie-Lynn heard this and turned to smile at the small puppy and picked up her bowls filling one with water and the other with a small tin of dog food. "there you go girl" she said to the small dog who was wagging her tail.

She heard the shower turn off upstairs and then a loud bang followed by a curse... "you okay?" she shouted up.

"Yeah just slipped im fine" he shouted back Katie-Lynn smiled to her self it wasnt the first time he had done that he usually flooded the floor without realising and slipped.

About 10 minutes later Harry came downstairs and Katie had put all his clothes in seperate piles colours and no colour and put them in the wash, she had there tea on the table with a glass of wine and Tia had been fed. "wow" he muttered he felt her arms wrap around his waist and her kiss his neck this small move made him shiver in delight. "how on earth did i deserve you?" he asked her she smiled and answered.

"i should ask you that. come on lets eat." they sat at the table talking about Katie-lynns university and Harrys travelling.

When they had finished there meals Harry helped her to tidy all the pots and clean the table up then they both sat on the couch and watched some t.v. "Harry Potters on you wanna watch it?" he asked her as she came in with a drink of water for each of them she nodded and set the water down. "Okay why dont you go put some p.j's on and ill go get some food from the kitchen and we'll put it on." he offered. He stood up and pecked her on the lips before she went upstairs to put her p.j on. Harry had got some microwave popcorn and cooked it. "You know upstairs it sounds like a gun raid is going on" her voice startled him. "sorry didnt mean to scare you" she said hugging him and kissing his cheek they both locked eyes before she broke the contact "come one lets get this popcorn out before the beg explodes" she went over to the microwave and opened it allowing hot air hit her face she cursed silently she pulled out the bag and Harry got out a large bowl and he took the bag off her to open it and pour the contense into the bowl.

Katie-Lynn has set up a duvet on the couch incase they fell asleep which they usually did when they watched movies at night. Harry lay down first they she did allowing Harry to comfortly wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck pulling her close to his body. Katie-Lynn had fed him popcorn and he gave her a sweet kiss after eating it then they would both turn to watch Harry Potter on T.V. After a hour into the film Harry had felt Katie-lynn slump back even further into his chest he looked down to see her in a peaceful slumber, he smiled and kissed her head which made her smile in her sleep afer watching her sleep a little more he soon fell asleep aswell.

Knock knock knock. That was the sound that was heard the next morning which jolted Katie-Lynn awake the sun peaked throught the curtains signalling it was daylight she turned to see Harry fast asleep she climbed out of his arms careful not to wake him and fixed her rumpled clothes and her hair and went to answer the door not before passing a clock which only stated it being 8:30 in the morning she opened the door to see Nattie and T.J she smiled at them and they both laughed at her. "Come in but shh Harrys asleep." she invited them into hers and Harrys small house and through the living room into the kitchen. Nattie told Katie-Lynn to sit down and she'll make the three a coffee so she did. "So you exited for the next 8 weeks?" T.J asked her talking about her travelling with the WWE. Katie-Lynn nodded and laughed.

"a bit nervous." she told him when Nattie set down three coffee's "thankyou" she muttered to her.

Nattie shook her off "its okay and dont worry about it everyone will LOVE you believe me JoMo asks when you will be going on tour...and most of the superstars have seen pictures and heard all about you and they cant wait to see you." this settled Katie-Lynn abit "so is your suitcase sorted?" Katie nodded "with those clothes we bought from shopping?" katie-lynn nodded again. "awesome...so what you guys doing today?" she asked her cousins girlfriend. Nattie loved Katie-Lynn and knew she was perfect for her cousin truth is Nattie only ever liked Mickie but when Harry came back from there first date she knew he was besotted with this girl and she was the one for him, Harry was always let down by girls because his size was too 'intimidating' but apparently he was perfect fot katie-lynn too. The kitchen door opened revealinh Harrys tired shape Katie-Lynn got up and hugged him and kissed his lips softly, Harry looked into her eyes and he wanted to tell her how much he loved her but he knew he had to wait until the right time. Nattie got up and hugged her young cousin.

"Do you want something to eat?" Katie-Lynn asked him as he sat down at the breakfast bar. He nodded and smiled at her "okay, do you guys?" she asked looking at Nattie and T.J who accepted the offer. She smiled and got up Nattie got up offering to help she wanted a talk with Katie-Lynn and Katie-Lynn accepted her help with a thankful smile.

When they got into the kitchen and got out the bacon and sausages Nattie put the kettle on again after washing the used cups. "So...I wanna say Thankyou" Nattie said making Katie-Lynn stop in her tracks as she looked at the slightly taller woman with a questioning look on her face. Nattie laughed. "for being perfect for Harry you have no idea how much he is let down for the size of him its unbelievable."

It was Katie-Lynns turn to laugh she looked at Nattie and whispered something too quiet Nattie didnt hear Katie-Lynn looked up and noticed that she said something and Nattie wanted to know what so she said it a little louder. "I love him" her voice was soft and full of truth Natties eyes opened in suprised and they watered a little her smile was huge and she hugged the smaller girl tightly.

"omigosh thats so sweet when are you gonna tell him?" she asked. Katie-Lynn shrugged.

"I was thinking Monday after your match... if you win or loose" she told her Nattie nodded agreeing.

"awww thats soo sweet" she cooed "T.J told me he loved me after my forst stampede match i won and i was over the moon" she gushed making Katie-Lynn smile at the older women... the toaster popped up and the toast was ready and Nattie pulled out the sausage and Bacon from the grill and they put them on plates they went into the dining area and put the drinks on the table Harry thanked and kissed Katie-Lynn on the cheek which made her blush two minutes later they brought in the food and the four sat down to talk about the next 8 weeks.

It was finally Monday the day Katie-Lynn was going to meet everyone on RAW to say she was nervous was an understatement but Harry had managed to calm her down and they were off to the areana in no time. When they arrived they had signed autographes took pictures with fans. Soon after they where shown there dressing rooms which where only small and there was a curtain hung up for Nattie to change since she shared a dressing room with the dynasy.

Katie-Lynn was sat outside talking to T.J when they both heard someone comeing down the corridor. "well well well if it isnt waitress girl." the smooth voice of John Morrison came down the corridor with Melina who looked confused.

Katie-Lynn laughed "well if it isnt the man who eat out the entire restaraunt" she joked which recieved a playfull glare from John and a laugh from Melina.

T.J spoke up "Melina this is Katie-Lynn Harrys girl" Katie-Lynn smiled and Melina hugged her

"Its do nice to officially meet you ive heard loads off all three of these...iv only been back for a week" she explained and Katie-Lynn blushed and thanked her. The dressing room door opened revealing Harry and Nattie. Katie-Lynn couldnt help but stare at her amazingly handsome boyfriend he wrapped her arms around her and kissed her softly which made Melina and Nattie smile and the two boys fake gag for that they recieved slaps of the two girls.

"Sorry to break this love fest up but we really gotta go. Melina, Fatty do you not mind showing Katie-Lynn the lounge?" Nattie asked insulting John again which made them laugh. "No of course not c'mon we'll see you later and good luck!" she told the trio as they walked off and Katie-Lynn just looked at Harry and smiled at him one which he returned.

Entering the lounge area it was full of superstars Katie-Lynn immediently recognised Bret Hart who she met at dinner he was talking to Ted Dibiase, Randy Orton and John Cena on the chair next to the there was Edge, Chris Jericho and Sheamus. Katie-Lynn felt someone glare at her when she turned around she came face to face with Alicia Fox. "So you must be Harrys girlfriend" she said with a disgusted look on her face. Katie-Lynn knew Alicia had a thing for Harry-Nattie told her- and she had a feeling she would say something. She was about to but she got interrupted. "Yeah she is now go away and dont even think about starting anything or else il make you regret it understand?" Melina stood up to look her in the eye. Alicia stomped off "cant stand that girl shouldda been fired long ago" she said lowly making John and Katie-Lynn laugh.

Bret looked up to see what was going on and noticed the pretty young girl who had his nephew all loved up. "Hey Katie-Lynn come here!" he shouted attracting the attention of everyone in the room. She made her way over greeted with a hug off Bret and was introduced to everyone. Harry was right everyone loved her after talking to the superstars she watched the screen as Harry was in the ring recieving kicks off both Uso brothers not long after Nattie came around and took down Tamina which attracted Jay Uso he went after her only to be pounced on by T.J. Harry had got up again and started punching Jimmy Uso and ended up doing the running power slam to get the three count. The trio ran in the ring and celebrated while backstage Katie-Lynn was smiling at the screen as her boyfriend held up his title she ran to where Melina told her they would be coming backstage and when Harry appeared she hugged him and congratulated him. When they had got back into there clothes they stayed and hung out backstage talking to some of the superstars and Katie-Lynn was leaning how to rap by R-Truth which turned a little commical. "Face it Katie-Lynn you cant rap!" john shouted jokingly.

Katie shouted back "Face it john you cant stop eating!" this made people snicked and john looked defeated Katie-Lynn just laughed.

"Youve been around Nattie too much you have" John told her and she just laughed at him. After a hour the show had ended John and Bret won there match against Chris Jericho and Edge who Katie-Lynn had found to be rather entertaining.

When they was heading home Harry told T.J to take them to drop them off at the beach and when he did he pulled out a basket and a blanket from the boot of the car Katie-Lynn looked confused but Harry gave her no time to ask him he just got her hand and walked on the beach the sun was ready to set, Harry knew that Katie-Lynns time in New York she never got to see a sunset proper so he decided that he would tell her how he feels here- tonight. He set a blanket up on the warm sand and in the basket there was some wine and strawberries which was both of there favourite fruit and melted chocolate which he asked one of the women in the cafeteria to melt for him.

When they sat down Harry pulled her to sit inbetween his legs and allowed her to lean on his chest and he rested his head on her shoulder there they talked about Harrys match and is that bruise on his cheek hurt. Katie-Lynn could tell it did as it had a cut through it and it was blackish blue and when she kissed it she saw him flinch. But she kissed it again and he just stared at her she turned around in his arms so she was fully facing him... she knew she had to tell him she kissed him deeply allowing eachother tongues to explore eachothers mouth when they pulled away Harry looked right into her blue eyes andkissed her slightly. "I love you" he whispered softly he looked down to see Katie-Lynns eyes open and she smiled softly before leaning in for another kiss. "I love you too" she replied Harrys eyes sparkled and his kissed her with as much passion as he could muster when he pulled away he heard her let out a sigh of dissapiontment he laughed at this and held his hands out to help her up. By now the sun had gone down so Harry and picked up everything and put his arm around Katie-Lynns waist leading her to a beach house.

"What?" she asked him her face confused he looked at her and smiled.

"My mum's home but shes staying in Canada so she said i could come here if i wish." he explained to her when they walked in she saw pictures in the hall of Harry on his own Harry with his mum Harry with his Grandparents and one picture that stood out to her was the largest one it was a family portrait of Harry, his Mum Diana who Katie-Lynn though was verry pretty along with Harrys younger Sister Georgia who she got along with and Harrys Father the British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith, she noticed how happy they all seemed to be in this picture and she turned around to see Harry looking at it too he had a tear in his eye she looked at him and he blinked letting a tear escape she reached up and kissed it away.

"I love you" she told him again and he smiled and said.

"sometime i miss him so much, he was my best friend and people talk about him backstage i just wish for him to be here and tell me if he'd proud of me it hurts so darn much" he told her his voice breaking and more tears rolled down his face "you probably think im being soft"

Katie-Lynn laughed slightly "No definately not soft you miss him and love him he's your dad its okay to cry if you miss him. It doesnt make you soft, hes probably bragging in heaven now about you to all the other Angels up there and watching over you and your sister." she told him he looked into her eyes.

"Really how do i deserve you?" he asked she giggled at him and kissed him they went to the kitchen to get a drink and Harry was back to his normal self soon after. He grabbed her hand "i love you" he told her she smiled and blushed and replying with a kiss she grabbed Harrys hand and lead them upstairs he lead he to his room and lay her down on his old bed and kissed her deeply. That night was one of the best Night on Harrys list he knew nothing could beat it...well not yet anyway.

**It took me 6 hours to type this up so pleaseeee review do you want Alicia to cause drama or more sweet moments? **

**sorry for the month long update :/ i apologise but pleaseeee review thankyou :) a few more chapters of this one me thinks. :)**

**love Natties eXtreme Dynasty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since Katie-Lynn had visited RAW and she was now packing for the show in Sacramento California for Monday It was Friday Night and Nattie came up with the idea of a road trip which would take almost two days to get there more since they where stopping for a sleep in El Paso. She smiled to herself when she heard the front door open and Harrys voice came through the house telling her that they where ready to leave and Nattie and T.J was waiting in the car outside. She zipped her suitcase and carried it downstairs where Harry took it off her gave her a peck on the lips and grabbed her hand gently and lead her out into the hot Florida sun.

"Katieeeee" she heard Nattie scream she had taken to calling her just the first half of her name just like everyone else- exept Harry.

About a hour later T.J was driving going 20 over the limit while he was singing along to Cher, Nattie and Harry had swapped places, Harry in the front and Nattie and Katie-Lynn was in the back gossiping away and Nattie kept slapping T.J on the head either telling him he's tone death or to slow down he just laughed it off and sang even louder.

"T.J BE QUIET!" Harry shouted at his friend who shook his head and turned the track to 'If i could turn back time'

"IF I COULD TURN BACK TIME, IF I COULD FIND A WAY I TAKE BACK ALL THOSE WORDS THAT HURT YOU AND YOU- OWW HARRY!" Nattie and Katie looked up and saw T.J holing the side of his head they both burst out laughing. "stop laughing its not funny!" he told them "fine ima pull over and Harry you can drive." this made Nattie stop laughing "NO Harrys just as bad as you he goes 20 too slow and puts Celine Dion on...ON REPEAT- you cant do that to me!" she told him begging this made Katie giggle as Harry blushed at the Celine Dion comment. "aww Celine Dion is awesome" she stated to help her Boyfriend out of embarassment which worked until Nattie turned to look at her, "Not when all you hear is him singing 'MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ONNNN' its horrible" Katie laughed loud at her impression of Harry singing.

"Okay ill drive- not like a know my way since the closest ive been to California is watching T.V." she told them but T.J pulled over and told her that was what a sat-nav was for and Katie jumped in the front only to have her butt slapped by Harry and her her cheek kissed. "dont act all loved up either we will have to look towards the front ya know" T.J told the couple who just laughed at him 'what a trip this has turned out to be' Katie thought to herself. It had been atleast 4 hours since Katie took the wheel and they where still about hours away so Nattie took the wheel and Katie and Harry jumped in the back so Katie could have a couple of hours sleep.

Katie couldnt sleep in the car so when she opened her eyes she saw Nattie and T.J talking quietly in the front with there hands joined as one she notice T.J life Natties hand up to kiss it every so often and whisper something only Nattie could hear and she would smile sweetly at him. She turned to see Harry asleep his face had a slight frown but when Katie kissed his cheek he immediently relaxed and a slight smile formed on his lips, he had both his arms wrapped around her and his head was resting on her shoulder he was leaning inbetween the door and the chair one leg was up on the seat while one was on the floor Katie was resting on his chest- she smiled at his sleeping form and sighed softly not noticing Nattie and T.J had seen her awake and was watching her with Harry even though they loved Katie they never wanted Harry hurt and they could tell she loved him with every fibre of her body- this was good enough for both of them.

"You thirsty Katie Nattie is just nipping getting some petrol and getting us a drink and a bite to eat." T.J's voice shocked her and she nodded when Nattie had gone to pay T.J turned around to Katie. "You and Nattie are good friends arent you?" he asked her and she nodded Nattie was the first person that she told about what happened between Harry and herself. "I need advice" he stated to the younger girl who looked at him confused he turned around to see a queue in the shop and carried on "i wanna ask Nattie to you know- marry me" Katie smiled her eyes went wide and almost squealed but Harrys grasp tightned on her when she moved slightly.

"Omigosh when?" he voice was exited and he told her that he wanted to do it somewhere romantic and asked her to find a few things out which she agreed to when he had done talking Nattie was on the way back with a bag of treats but there was a frown on her face when she got in the car T.J kissed her and asked her what was the matter.

"some stupid idiot chatting me up and couldnt take no for an answer!" she mumbled T.J asked her which one and she pointed to a guy who was looking at there car he got out and stormed up to the guy holding him up to the wall "Dont even think about it!" he threatned and punched the guy threatening him to apologise to Nattie who was shocked when the guy apologised T.J got back in the car to see Nattie staring at him in awe and kissed softly on the lips. When the food was given out Nattie had bought them all some Sausage rolls and crisps and a drink of coke each Katie nudged Harry to wake up when he did he stretched and asked where they where and Nattie answered they where passing through Louisianna.

"Nattie let me talk the wheel you and T.J get some sleep" Harry stated "i promise no music and ill go the right speed" he told his cousin who pulled up and agreed when her and T.J got settled in the back and Katie and Harry in the front Harry started to drive at normal speed he reached for Katie's hand and rested it on his lap and told her to look out the window where the sun was coming out in the horizon giving the sky a warm glow. Harry couldnt help but keep stealing glances of Katie her eyes where tired but shining her flawless skin looked smooth her hair was a tangled mess but to him she still looked like a vision he couldnt help but think about her he then whispered "i love you" to her and she looked up at him and smiled as the sun made his face glow and told him that she loved him aswell. They had now reached Texas and Katie had fallen asleep her hand still on Harrys lap which he had to let go of to change gears every now and then but he would intwine them and kiss the back of her hand. Nattie was awake "Hows it going?" she asked him sleepily and Harry looked at her in the rearview mirror

"its going good were in Texas now" he stated not knowing that his cousin wasnt talking about the driving since she had seen the 'welcome to the state of Texas' sign she laughed "i mean between the two of you" he told him Harry blushed and shrugged.

"damn Nattie you never told me that love felt like this" he told her with a smile on his face while he was concentrating on the road Nattie shrugged

"sorry cuz- you never asked" she laughed "she loves you like crazy- you know she never slept right she spent like 3 hours just smiling at you and everytime you did that frowning face she would kiss you and you would stop" Nattie told him Harry blushed and smiled 'wow he's smitten' Nattie thought to herself 'well atleast its a good girl instead of that slut Kelly Kelly or Alicia Fox!' Harry noticed she had gone silent when he looked at her through the rear view he noticed she was in though "you like her right Nattie?" he asked his cousin who he looked at like an older sister Nattie looked at him her eyes where truthfull and nodded.

"definately im happy you got someone i always hated it when you where classed as the 'third wheel' and shes like a sister honestly i absolutely adore her!" she told him truthfully Harry sighed with relief he wouldnt know what to to if his cousin never liked the girl he loved. T.J woke up hearing Nattie and Harry talk "G'mornin" he mumbled sleepily "morning handsome" Nattie spoke and kissed him.

"i really gotta walk" he stated "how long?" he asked Harry looked at the Sat-Nav

"About 1hour 30min till we get to the hotel" Harry told him T.J smiled and pulled Nattie closer to him which made her smile and relax more into his arms Harry smiled he always wanted a relationship like there trusting loving and honest- he now had one.

They had just pulled into the hotel they where staying at Katie-Lynn was amazed at the tall handsome looking building the hotel was called 'embassy suites' (dont own real place i did research) where she had learnt that the group had booked 2 suites with king sized beds. When they got there room numbers they where dissapointed to learn that they were on different sides of the hotel but planned to meet up after they had showered. Entering their suite Katie looked at Harry and noticed his tired eyes and went over to him "c'mon lets go shower and then you can have a couple of hours sleep" she told him She felt guilty that she fell asleep on him while he drove 5 hours through Louisianna and Texas. She went into the bathroom to see the most amazing Jacuzzi bath her thought had changed and turned the bath on then told Harry to relax a little and she would sort their clothes out. After 30 minuites she had realised that Harry hadnt come out of the bathroom and walked in and saw him sleeping softly his breath was silent and calm she walked over to the jacuzzi and hated the fact she had to wake him. She put her had on his shoulder and shook him gently his eyes slowly opened and he looked at her "we gotta get one of these" he told her sighing she giggled

"and where would we fit it? the bathroom we have is tiny" she told him he laughed at her and got the dressing gown she had brought in to him and put it on distracting Katie for a moment. "well then-" he started then stopping to kiss her "we shall get a new house, one where we can put a jacuzzi in the bathroom" he told her seriously Katie smiled and shook her head at him and kissed him ordering him to get changed since they had to go meet Nattie and T.J for dinner then Harry told her she was going to be his all afternoon, which she answered with a 'yeah yeah'. "love you" he told her again she couldnt get enough of this hearing the most perfect man on the planet telling her he loved her was a dream come true "i love you to" When Harry got dressed they walked out of the room holding eachothers hand and smiling.

"Its about time hurry im starving!" Nattie told them as they approached the lobby Harry told them to wait there and went up to the reception desk and asked if it was possible if Katie and Himself could keep there room for the rest of the week he paid for it- knowing Katie would be mad but he knew she would thank him. When he walked back to the group they looked at him with questioning eyes he just smiled and wrapped his arm around Katies waist. The hot Texas sun was burning down the floor was boiling and people around them was fanning themselves as the sun had them boiling. Harry, Katie, T.J and Nattie sat down a waitress had come over looking at Harry and T.J flirtly her shirt was unbuttoned showing her cleavage her skirl looked more like a belt and her fake tan was real wrong which made Nattie laugh.

"whats so funny?" her voice was high and squaky Nattie looked at her and glared

"ehem if you dont mind id rather NOT have you staring at my boyfriend okay and continue il personally make your nose look better." Natties voice was threatening this made the waitress backdown she turned to Harry and pulled a slip of paper out of her top and gave it to him. His face was disgusted but he tried to hide it- "ehmmm id rather not" he said and gave it her back "REJECTED" Nattie shouted and high-fived Harry Katie looked uncomfortable and when the waitress had got there order she sent another waiter in who looked annoyed "sorry about her" he said "she does it all the time you would think she would be fired by now" he stated Nattie sniggered and agreed with him. After they ate it was 3 pm and they went around sightseeing and shopping for abit but Harry could tell Katie was put off by something and told the others to carry on because him and Katie was going back to the Hotel.

Arriving in there suite Harry noticed Katie had a tear rolling down her face he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "sorry im just abit emotional" she apologised Harry shook his head "Hey no need to apologise okay- i love you more than anything and that waitress had nothing on you okay" he knew what was wrong with her he felt her nod into his chest "he how about we get a glass of wine and jump in the Jacuzzi and relax?" he asked her and she smiled tears still rolling down her face she wasnt use to long days and 3 hours of sleep she happened to get stressed out over stupid small things when Harry had got wina and walked into the bathroom he saw Katie in the Jacuzzi and walked up to her and gave her a glass of wine he set his own glass down and massaged her neck and shoulders causing Katie to sigh with pleasure after 5 minuites he joined her in the jacuzzi he was sat against one side and she was relaxed they where talking about all sorts then Harry had to ask her something. "Ya know on the way here and Nattie stopped at the gas station?" Katie nodded "well T.J and you where talking will you tell me the truth what he said of if i was dreaming?" he asked her she smiled she knew Harry would keep it to himself and T.J probably was going to tell him soon anyway she nodded "He's gonna ask Nattie to marry him?" Katie smiled and nodded "wow" he whispered "bout time!" Katie giggled and kissed him "oh and baby i got the hotel till saturday for us" Katie looked at him in shock and smiled "i love you soo much" Harry smiled and kissed her passionatly allowing the butterflies in his stomach go crazy and the walls around his heart to crumble and the feel of the fireworks as there lips connected.

It was 9:30 at night and after hours of love making Katie was fast asleep with Harry stroking her hair and watching her he was thinking of loads of thing- what would his father think of her, would they ever marry and most importantly would she ever want to marry him? while all these thought where going on in his head Katie saw he was awake and told him to get some sleep he smiled at her and held her tightly he soon did.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP' "Urgh" Katie was the first to hear the alarm clock that morning and climbed over Harry to turn it off she then looked at Harry and Kissed his lips repeatedly "thats the perfect way to be woken up" he muttered to her making her giggle.

"Cmon sleeping beauty lets get some breakfast and finish off our long journey." She told him he groaned in return he felt her get up at get some fresh clothes Harry couldnt help but comment on her naked body "nice ass" he said then gave her a wolf whistle she laughed and winked at him.

20 minuites later they where dressed and on there way down when they caught the elevator they noticed that the waitress was in there looking like a complete hooked Harry snickered and Katie sighed uncomfortably but felt all that go away when Harry went behind her and wrapped his arms aroung her waist whispering into her ear "save me she keeps looking at me" Katie laughed and turned around to him and grabbed his hand and stuck it on her stomache, Harry looked at her she gave him a look to play along "hey baby boy hows it going down there" he whispered Katie laughed

"hey what if SHE is a GIRL!" she asked him Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist

"i hope shes a girl because she would look just like her mummy" he said loud enough for the waitress to hear she looked at the couple and lifted her nose in the air.

When they hit ground floor they stepped out Harry and Katie laughing hard Nattie saw this then saw the snotty waitress from last night and looked at the younger two confusingly "explain later cmon we gotta hurry we got a hotel in sacramento check in at midnight so T.J is driving- no were not listening to Cher!" she said even before he could speak. Nattie and T.J gave in there key and Harry gave the receptionish theres to keep safe until Tuesday.

It was now midnight and the ride had gone pretty fast they had been pulled over but they recognised who they was and let them off only if he could have a autograph which they thought was fair and drove off again slowly until they reached the corner. Pulling in at there hotel they noticed a few superstars including their Uncle Bret you looked at them "you guys didnt drive did you?" he asked they nodded "wow well go upstairs and sleep okay here your keys" he gave them there keys and went upstairs to sleep.

The morning sun let a warm glow into Harrys and Katies room and he got up and wrote a note telling her he had gone to the gym and that he loved her and he would be back by 10 am Katie woke up at 9:15 and saw the note deciding to make him something to eat she went to the hotel shop which sold frozen foods and went upstairs and made them a coffee, Sausage and Bacon sandwich which was Harrys favourite she heard the door open and felt Harry come in behind her and kiss her ear making her smile sje turned around and gave him his food and coffee "what did i do in my past life to deserve you?" he asked Katie laughed and pecked him on the lips. They sat down on the couch and put the T.V on after eating Harry went for a shower and Katie went to clean up their mess. When he got out she got in and came out and changed.

Later on it was RAW time. "Okay why dont you go with Melina and help her choose what to wear?" Harry asked Katie she nodded and went off to find Melina. When she knocked on the door John Morrison opened it and Katie noticed his facial hair "hey you really suit that" she told him honestly he smiled and let her in, she noticed that Bret was in the ring talking with Edge and Jericho and Edge went to shake his hand then kick him when Bret saw this he went in to lock Edge into the sharpshooter but Jericho gave him a thumb to the eye. When they where going to the back she saw Nattie running out looking scared and crying something inside Katie broke she swaw Harry and T.J being manhandled by Nexus she covered her mouth Harry wouldda told her if this was gonna happen right? She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Melina look at her and told her to go see him she saw Nattie and Bret run in but she waited knowing they would be filming. About 2 minuites after she saw John Cena he told her Harry would be fine and he went in to them and calmed down Bret. When the camera crew exited she walked in and hugged Harry "it was a last minuite desision" he told her he held his head and she kissed him and pulled him towards her letting his sore head rest on her stomache she saw Nattie who looked scared still T.J had the worst of it and she hated that Katie hugged Nattie who was still shaking evidently she never had enough time to take in that they where gonna attack them T.J stood up and hugged Nattie.

"Hey im fine see a headache but thats all okay?" he told her she nodded and held him tightly.

"Cmon lets go for a walk Harry" Katie said letting Nattie and T.J have some time alone Harry agreed and asked Katie if she could help him up when she did he was capable of standing on his own two feet but Katie held his hand even tighter "Otunga kicked me hard in the chest- he wasnt supposed too" he told her she paled and lifted his shirt up to reveal a large bruise "oh my..." she saw the Nexus and Otunga and stormed up to them she really didnt like them and she slapped Otunga hard across the face making him fall to the floor the other members looked at her and Wade Barrett grabbed hold of her only to be kicked hard in the gut by her. "NEVER put your filthy hands on me okay?" she told the much much taller man who just nodded while he was on the floor.

"Cmon Katie" Harry told her and she shot death glares at the others "okay i should give you a lecture but i aint because one) i love you too much, two) that slap sounded like something Nattie would give and three)...did i tell you i love you too much?" he asked making her laugh.

"I love you too" she told him "thats why i hit them if they arent supposed to do that then they deserved it"

"i know but you honestly shouldnt go around hitting fully grown wrestlers everytime they hit me." he laughed making her laugh he hugged her flinching at the contact of her touching his chest.

**okayyy this one is i think the longest chapter ive done :) one or two more now this was meant to be a three shot but it looks like its a five shot :)**

**I have been putting Katie instead of Katie-Lynn but its the same person :) also i actually did research on this chapter it takes a blinking long time to drive from Tampa- Sacremento the hotel is a peal place aswell in El Paso and also Harry listlens to Celine Dion and drives to slow and T.J sings to Cher and drives to fast..Natalyas twitter :D**

**OMG those stupid Nexus losers grrrr... hurting Harry is illegal poor Harry i was shouting at the t.v silently since i was watching it live at 2am and poor Nattie i saw her i was like yey nattie then awww poor nattie stupid Nexus- i dont like nexus -.- **

**AND CONGRATULATION JEFF HARDY AND BETH BRITT THEY ARE EXPECTING A BABY HARDY...AWWWW :').**

**Anywayyyy revieww pleaseeeee :) oh i own nothing -.-**


End file.
